Clarke Renewed
by nolegrad97
Summary: Jeff Clarke's past as a Marine shows up on the steps of Firehouse 51 offering him a new future.


Chapter 1

"Otis, I'm telling you, Severide is not going to go for that. It's his sister, man," Cruz stated emphatically with a headshake then looked further into the bay making sure that Severide wasn't observing their tête a tête.

The pair continued their hushed debate in the bay next to Truck 81 as Severide sat with other members of Rescue Squad playing cards at the table sitting in the bay. Clarke rose from his seat lackadaisically before heading into the heart of the firehouse.

"I'm telling you, I already spoke to him and he's okay with me taking her away for a weekend. We've been seeing each other for a few months, and things are going well. I think it's time we took it to the next level."

"If by the next level, you mean, being murdered by Severide, by all means, go for it," Cruz said with a raised eyebrow and crossing his arms before his chest.

Otis began to shake his head and scoff at Cruz's lack of faith, when he noticed a gorgeous woman in her early thirties with olive skin approaching. She was at least six foot tall, with a slender, but athletic build, soft blue eyes and midnight colored wavy hair that flowed just past her shoulders. Otis began to grin, speaking what he was thinking, "If this hottie is for Severide, then I highly doubt he'll have anything to say about me taking Katie away for a weekend."

Cruz turned in time for his mouth to drop open as well. A couple of the guys at the table looked up in time to see the Amazonian goddess walking up to Cruz and Otis with a smile. Severide openly appreciated the newcomer but maintained his reserve.

"Hi guys, I'm looking for Jeff Clarke. Is he around," she inquired with a pleasantly husky voice that spoke of friendliness despite the authority with which she presented herself. Her demeanor was not off-putting to either man she addressed as they envisioned long nights of her whispering her desire and pleasure in their ears.

Picking his jaw up from the floor, Cruz smiled and said, "Sure, he's around. Let me take you in."

The young woman flashed him a brilliant and grateful smile as she fell into step with him toward the door. Just as they passed the table full of gawking Rescue Squad members, Clarke exited the door, stopping in his tracks when he took in the woman before him.

The pair stood regarding each other for a moment, the woman with relief and adoration and Clarke with stunned amazement. Everyone observing cast curious glances at one another, wanting to get the full story and quickly. Before anyone knew it, the woman closed the distance between Clarke and her, pulling him into an embrace that spoke of hard times shared and comfort.

"Mack," Clarke questioned with disbelief and a surprised look on his face as he pulled back in her arms to stare into her eyes.

"How's it going Clarke," she smiled almost wistfully at him.

"Oh my God, you're back. When did you get in," Clarke finally gave her a gentle smile as he released her from the embrace.

"Got stateside a week ago," she paused, looking around at the curious faces staring at her. She had not planned on creating a scene at his place of work, but she was too excited not to see him.

"So you two know each other, I take it," Hermann interjected with a raised eyebrow.

Pulling his eyes away from Mack, Clarke looked around at the guys and decided it was best to head them off at the pass, "This is Captain Jamie Machado, Mack, of the United States Marine Corp."

Mack acknowledged the introduction with a smile and head nod in the general direction of the audience.

"Jesus, they make Marines that look like you? I might have joined," Hermann said wistfully.

Mack chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you do just fine right here," she returned her attention to Clarke.

"You got a minute?"

"Sure," Clarke said as he placed a guiding hand on her back and drew her into the building, pulling her away from prying eyes only to encounter a curious Mills in the kitchen with Casey and Mouch glancing up from his spot on the couch, only to do a double-take at Clarke and his guest.

Clarke guided her into the hallway before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I was told I need to take leave and I decided I'd come see you. The last time we spoke you were just getting out of that jam with the murder charges and I was being shipped out on a mission. I'm still pissed with you about not letting me help you sort that out," she ground out.

Clarke smiled, "Mack your sorting it out may have ended up with you in jail, and I'm sure the Corps would prefer your brilliant mind exactly where it was."

Mack grinned sheepishly, "Okay, you got me there. I'm sorry this last deployment was pretty hairy and I couldn't e-mail you as much as I would have liked."

Clarke shook off the apology, "Don't ever apologize for that. You had to focus and I rather you do that and get back here safe and sound, than end up another casualty…" Clarke's explanation tapered off as he truly looked at his friend. Though she carried fatigue as well as could be expected, there were the telltale signs around her eyes and mouth. She was alert but tired, which gave him the answer to his unspoken question, she was definitely in the sandbox, forward position, supporting a SEALS unit as an intelligence officer. She definitely saw some things this time around and she wouldn't be able to confide in him because he didn't have the clearance and her mission was most definitely need to know.

Clarke regained his voice, "So you came to Chicago. How long is your leave?"

"Three weeks," she looked almost bashful stating, "I was hoping I could spend it with you."

Clarke stared at her hard for a moment, battling himself internally. He wouldn't turn her away when she needed his friendship, but he wasn't sure if he could give her all that she needed at the moment. He saw the hope start to fade from her face as he took too long to respond to her entreaty.

"Yeah, that would be great. How about we have dinner tonight?"

Mack's eyes lit up at his invitation, "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Great, where are you staying?"

"The Conrad," she replied as she followed him back out into the common area. Mills and Casey tried to watch casually. Shay looked on with open curiosity as Chief Boden approached Clarke.

"Well, Clarke, I heard we had an old buddy of yours on the premises," Boden turned to Mack offering his hand, "I'm Chief Boden, welcome. . ."

"Captain Jamie Machado, USMC. You can call me Mack," Mack supplied with a firm handshake and smile.

"Wow. So you two served together," Boden inquired.

"In a manner of speaking. I work Intel. His unit provided me with transport and escort when I had to cultivate some relationships."

Clarke nudged her, "Yeah, but she could more than handle herself, we were there for back up."

"Well, welcome and thank you for your service," gave her an appreciative nod.

Shay moseyed up to the pair as Boden walked away, "So, you're a friend of Clarke's?"

"Yeah, I'm. . ." Clarke put a halting hand on her arm.

"You'll be at it all day. Wait a second," he said as he walked out into the bay. He returned a moment later with the remainder of Squad and Truck Companies in tow.

Stepping beside Mack, he put a hand on either shoulder and said, "Guys, this is Captain Jamie Machado. Everyone calls her Mack, or when her brother is around, Lil Mack. She's a friend from my Corp Days. She's family."

Mack received a chorus of "hellos" and "Hi Mack" from all around, just before the alarm went off calling for Rescue Squad, Truck and EMT to roll out. Mack followed behind as they all began to pile out of the building to their respective vehicles.

Hermann turned, "Mack how long you in town for?"

"Probably a couple of weeks."

"Good, have Clarke bring you by Molly's. It's our bar."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a wink as she exited the bay to stand to the side and watch the vehicles rollout in full regalia.

Chapter 2

Rescue Squad chatted idly as they rode back to the firehouse, giving Clarke off-handed glances as he looked out of the window. No one willingly broke his reverie, despite dying of curiosity. Once they arrived back at the house and settled into the common room, Shay started the inevitable inquisition as she slid into a chair across from Clarke, leaning in attempting to get his direct eye contact.

"So, Mack? What's the deal," She asked with open curiosity.

Taking a cue from Shay, Mills took a flanking position to Clarke, while Hermann took up position on the other flank. Casey and Severide leaned against the wall as they sipped their water, waiting for the explanation to ensue. Mouch leaned back over the couch watching the scene unfold, while Otis and Cruz watched keenly from their seats behind the couch.

Clarke sighed as he looked around to see all eyes on him. Rubbing his head, he launched into his explanation, "Listen, I knew her in Iraq. She's an intelligence analyst that has this uncanny ability to glean truth in a web of lies and make it work for our side. Her analysis kept us out of the fire a few times. What can I say? She fought for us and with us."

"No, no, no. What is with her personally," Shay pressed.

"Yeah, seems to be something there," Severide chimed in.

Clarke reluctantly admits with a sigh, "I'll admit there was always an attraction to her. She's beautiful, inside and out, insanely intelligent, knows sports, and is a pretty good cook. "

"I'd say the attraction is mutual from that hug," Severide prodded.

"Look, she and I never had anything. She's an officer, I was a grunt and most importantly, I was married. She's been a good friend when I needed it, that's all."

"Sooo, now that you are unattached and she appears to be single, what are you going to do," Shay pushed.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can give her what she needs."

"Seems to me that you owe it to yourself to give it a shot. I mean, it's not like you are going to stay married to Lisa after everything she put you through," Hermann interjected from over the newspaper he was reading.

"Man, if you don't I won't mind taking her out to dinner," Severide said.

Clarke grimaced and said, "Hands off."

Chapter 3

Clarke sat across from Mack in a steakhouse. He looked comfortable in his dress slacks, shirt and tie, with Mack wearing a sleeveless black dress and her hair cascading to one side over her shoulder. He smiled as he watched her savor her steak with relish.

"I take it you didn't get a good steak once you got back stateside," Clarke said with a chuckle.

Looking duly embarrassed, Mack wiped her mouth daintily and said, "You know how it goes, several days of debriefing and psych evals. All I wanted to do was grab a pizza, a beer or something harder and pass out."

Clarke took the opening quickly, "Have you been sleeping since you got back."

"Honestly," she inquired before sipping a glass of wine.

Clarke gave her a quirk of his lips and eyebrow arch that more than said, "What do you think?"

"I sleep in two hour clips for the most part. If I'm lucky, I'll eek out a three hour clip. Sometimes I have nightmares, sometimes I wake up panicked," Mack said with a shrug, "What do I do other than push through it?"

"Have you talked to anyone," Clarke couldn't stop himself from asking the question, when he knew the answer.

This time it was Mack's turn to quirk her lips before she scoffed, "Yeah my career would be dead in the water if I did that. Besides, if I did, all that would happen is that they would medicate me and hope that I keep performing as I have been."

"You can talk to me. I've been there. I'm not saying I have all the answers and I know you can only share so much, but I can definitely listen."

Mack rewarded Clarke with a grateful smile as she reached across the table to squeeze his hand, "Thanks, I may just take you up on that. So tell me about your new house. I know you were transferred over because of the house closings. How are you adapting?"

Clarke swirled his wine as he sat back, "It was a rough go at first. It's like the Corps, you know. You have to feel out the situation and figure out who can be trusted and where you fit in. They all thought I was the snitch to that McLeod woman. Mills reached out and things started falling in line from there. They are a good group. So Mills and Shay, the EMT, have been the closest to me. Slowly but surely, they are growing on me and vice versa."

"So Shay is kinda in your face. Kinda like she was marking her territory with you when I came in," Mack ventured tentatively.

Clarke chuckled, "You are reading that situation way wrong. She's a lesbian. Odds are she was trying to figure out if you'd be interested. In the alternative, she was trying to make sure you mean me no harm."

"Ah. Good girl. I approve then. I hope you told her she doesn't meet the height requirement and is also lacking one major thing for my tastes."

"I think she understands. Besides she was more concerned about our relationship."

Mack speared the final piece of asparagus on her plate, "Really, and what did you have to say to that?"  
"I told her we were colleagues and friends. We never crossed the line because of your rank and my marriage," Clarke answered truthfully.

"And now that you are out of the Corps and things are over with Lisa?"

"I have to figure things out, Jamie. I don't know yet. Why don't we just spend some time getting acquainted? Is that okay?"

"That's perfect," Mack said with a smile before polishing off the last bite of her steak.

Clarke and Mack strolled the three blocks back to her hotel following their meal. They chatted amicably, getting caught up on who was where, doing what and unfortunately, those who had passed. Once they arrived at her hotel, Mack turned toward Clarke with a hopeful look on her face

"The bar is supposedly very good here. Do you want to come up for a drink?"

"I shouldn't. I'm working tomorrow and you look like I could knock you over with a feather."

"You're right, I'm kinda tired. Thank you for dinner, Clarke," Mack slid her hand into Clarke's.

Clarke looked down at their joined hands before meeting Mack's eyes. Clarke couldn't deny that his heart sped up just a little as the thought of the possibilities and that being with Lisa never made him feel lighter or more revered than he did at this moment. Before he realized what was happening, he and Mack were sharing a passionate kiss on the sidewalk before her hotel. He savored the light feeling in his heart and how she tenderly returned the kiss. Despite enjoying the kiss, a nagging voice told him not to lead Mack on, because he wasn't sure he would be able to reciprocate as freely as he wanted.

Clarke broke the kiss reluctantly and settled his forehead against hers as he caressed her cheek. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her fresh citrus scent before saying, "Mack, I don't want to lead you on. I'm attracted to you and I would love nothing more than to try to see if we can make a go of this. I don't know if I have it in me to give you what you need."

"Jeff, I'm not asking any more than what you are willing to give."

Clarke takes a distancing step back from Mack. He regards her for a moment before resolving himself, "I don't think it would be a good idea for us to try to do anything other than be friends."

Mack is visibly disappointed. She nods quickly as she looks away from Clarke, wanting to kick herself for pushing him farther than he was willing to go so quickly. She had intended for the relationship to build over the three weeks and now, her need to be close to him may have ended them before they even had a chance to begin.

"Oh. Listen, I understand and I shouldn't have forced my leave plans on you. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about it. I'll entertain myself for a couple of days or so and then I'll head out. Thanks again for dinner. Have a good night," Mack said as she moved past him into the hotel, utterly embarrassed by her ineptitude of dealing with him.

Clarke watched as she moved briskly through the lobby. She reached the elevators, just as it opened and waited while the passengers disembarked before rushing in. Clarke was disappointed that she didn't look up to see him and even more disappointed that he was too scared to admit that he was afraid to meet her halfway.

Chapter 4

"What are you making for lunch, Clarke," Cruz asked as he passed into the kitchen and stared into the mostly empty refrigerator.

"Crap, I forgot it was my day. We'll have to run out and get some stuff," Clarke said as he sat with his cup of coffee.

"So, how did it go," Mills questioned as he sat down across from Clarke with a bowl of oatmeal in his hands.

"We had a good time," Clarke admitted before sipping his coffee.

"And," Shay quizzed as she joined them.

"There is no and," Clarke said shortly.

Shay and Mills looked at each other before turning their attention back to Clarke. Before either could continue their interrogation, Hermann stepped in, "What do you mean there is no and? Was it that horrible of a date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date," Clarke fudged.

"A smokin' hot chick comes back from parts unknown and she makes it a point to come see you, you have dinner and you say that is not a date? Dude, there is something seriously wrong with you," Shay interjected.

"I hate to say I agree, but come on dude. From what we saw yesterday, she was definitely giving you the signal that she is interested. What's wrong? Was she a raving lunatic? A stalker," Mills asked.

"No, she's none of those things. I just don't want to get her hopes up. I still have to deal with Lisa and it's not fair to Mack. Plus, Mack will need some focused attention that I won't be able to give when she's an ocean away," Clarke offered feebly.

"Whoa. Are you saying you are going to keep going in that farce of a marriage with Lisa," Mouch questioned from his position on the couch.

"No, I'm not saying that," Clarke protested.

"Then what do you mean about 'her needs'," questioned Hermann.

"Look she's having a difficult time these days. From her symptoms, I'd say she has PTSD."

"So," questioned Severide, "Is she getting help?"

"Not officially, no. She can't without screwing up her career. It's a jacked up situation. If she sees a base psychiatrist, it will go in her record and possibly get her passed over for future promotions. In the short term, because of the team she is now supporting, they may lose their faith and trust in her, which would be far worse than anything."

"So you help her, just like you helped me," Shay said adamantly.

Clarke looked at Shay, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

Hermann took the moment to weigh in with solid advice, "You said you like this girl and that you would have dated her but for her rank and your marriage. Now, neither of those things matter. So if you had an awful time with her last night, then don't pursue it. But if you felt something for her, you enjoyed yourself and she could make you happy, I don't see that you have a choice but to try."

"Did you enjoy yourself last night," Mills pushed.

"Yeah, we had a great time."

"Well, what happened that scared you off," Casey questioned as he joined the conversation.

"We kissed..."

"And it was horrible," Otis questioned with morbid curiosity.

"No, it was really good, actually," Clarke admitted as he looked around at his peers who all stared at him with varying degrees of disappointment and disbelief in their eyes.

"Come on," Hermann exclaimed in disbelief just as the alarm rang for a call for the house. They piled out of the common room to their rigs and took their call.

Not easily deterred, Severide looked into the back of the rig at Clarke and yelled over the roar of the engine and the wail of the sirens, "Dude, I think you should give her a call. If you aren't sure, you could always use us as a buffer. Invite her up to the house for lunch or maybe out to Molly's."

Clarke nodded coolly at Severide as he tried to figure out how to repair the damage he'd done the night before with Mack. Mills smiled his encouragement at him while Capp slapped his shoulder in a show of solidarity.

Chapter 5

Clarke sat facing the open bay door waiting for Mack to show up. At the encouragement, or harassment, of the entire house, including Boden, he'd given her a call. He had bashfully asked her if she had any plans for the afternoon and admitted that he had forgotten that it was his day to make lunch and wondered if he could enlist her assistance. Mack's initial reluctance was palpable over the line, but she agreed and offered to get what she needed to make Salisbury steak, homemade mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

Clarke called out to a couple of the guys when he saw her rental SUV pull to the curb. He started towards her when she got out and she circled to the back to begin unloading. Clarke closed the distance quickly with Otis and Mills on his heels.

"Hey," he said with a sheepish grin as he joined her at the rear of her vehicle.

"Hey," Mack said with only a hint of a smile. Her smile blossomed for Otis and Mills as she handed each man a shopping bag. She closed up the vehicle and engaged the alarm.

"I really appreciate you doing this," Clarke said, attempting to engage her.

"No problem," she nodded her greeting to the men in the bay before following Clarke into the kitchen. She washed her hands and asked for all the pots and cooking utensils she would need. To her surprise, Clarke remained by her side as she sets about her cooking.

"So, Mack, tell us about yourself," Mouch instructed.

"What do you want to know," Mack worked easily, falling into a rhythm with Clarke as they worked toward making lunch for the house.

"Oh, everything," Hermann offered with a sly grin.

"Let's see, I'm a military brat. Dad was a Leatherneck himself. I was born in Italy, we bounced to Germany, Japan, Korea and ended up in Hawaii. I'm one of two kids. Went to the Naval Academy, and graduated at the top of my class. Opted for the Corps as an Intelligence Analyst."

"So how did your parents feel about that," Mouch inquired.

"My dad was proud that I went to the Academy. But he didn't get to see me graduate. My brother, Everett, and I lost our parents when I was a sophomore in college."

Mouch looked duly aggrieved before saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Not at all, I've had time to adjust. Don't get me wrong, I miss them, but my grieving has long since been over," Mack replied with a reassuring smile for Mouch.

"Married? Dating," Otis jumped in.

"All by my lonesome," Mack replied without looking up from making the patties for the Salisbury steaks. She didn't notice Clarke slide her an almost satisfied glance.

"Hobbies?" Casey asked.

"Reading, Soccer, volleyball, kickboxing. Stuff like that."

"Wow, so you probably could kick our asses," Hermann said.

"Most definitely," Clarke interjected. His response was rewarded with a playful hip bump.

"So you've been in the Marines for how long," Shay questioned.

"I'm closing out my twelfth year. I need to decide if I will renew my contract or if I'm venturing into the real world."

Just as she dropped the first batch of steaks in to brown, the alarm went off for all the rigs in the building.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Will you be okay here by yourself," Clarke questioned and was rewarded with a "are you serious" look from Mack.

"I'll be fine. Go do your job," Mack said as she refocused on her cooking. Clarke kissed her temple, startling Mack.

Over an hour later, Mack was placing the finishing touches on the meal when everyone returned. The happy sounds filled the air as the aromatic smells from the kitchen hit each of them.

"Oh my God, if that tastes half as good as it smells, I'll marry you," Cruz exclaimed. He was rewarded with a smile from Mack and a threatening grimace from Clarke.

"If you enjoy the food, that's good enough. Get cleaned up. Soup's on," Mack said as she pulled out a tray of garlic bread.

As the members of the firehouse slowly drifted back into the kitchen, Mack began to dish up plates to everyone. After she gave Clarke his plate, she pulled on her jacket .

"Whoa, where do you think you're going," Mouch asked.

"Uh, well lunch is ready and I thought I'd get out of your hair. Let you relax. I have some calls I need to place," Mack replied evenly without looking at Clarke.

"Stay, eat with us," Hermann implored.

Mack looked at Clarke who pulled out a chair for her, "Sit. Eat."

"Come on, stay," Severide encouraged.

Mack took her seat to find herself crowded by Clarke. She wasn't sure why he was giving her mixed signals, but she knew she didn't like it. She tried to shrug off his nearness and focus on the camaraderie that she was experiencing from this lively lot. She appreciated the moans of delight that her food was providing the team before she tucked into her food.

"My God, woman. This is fabulous. I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to marry you," Hermann spoke around a mouthful.

"Thanks, Hermann. I'm sure there are any number of reasons why someone wouldn't want me," she said with a shrug and many sets of eyes turned to Clarke while she focused on her meal.

"Like what," Severide probed.

"For one, my brother. Everett is a good enough guy, he's looked out for me since I was a kid. However, his overprotective behavior can be a might intimidating if you aren't a SEAL. He has this death stare that scares the crap out of most people. Couple that with the fact he's six-five and built like a Greek god, his efforts at intimidation can be minimal but highly effective."

"Well, that sucks. Does he like anyone?"

"Yeah, his SEAL team and maybe a few outside of that circle. We are alike because we are good at reading people and the situation. If some guy is not so truthful or has gotten past my radar, odds are, he won't get past Everett."

"Clarke, have you met Everett," Shay ventured.

"No, no. Seen him in passing and she's not kidding. Big Mack can scare some of the toughest I've met," Clarke admitted nonchalantly.

"So, your dating life sucked, is what you are saying, Mack," Shay pressed.

"You could say that, but I'm picky in my own right," as if on cue, her phone rang.

Mack leaned forward to pull the smart phone out of the back of her jeans pocket, barely glanced at the caller id before answer, "Yeah… What's up Riley?...Again? Dude, I'm seriously going to have to charge you rent if you keep crashing at my place. Yeah, it's fine. I didn't leave anything in the fridge, so you'll have to go shopping. Yeah, you can have a couple of the guys over. Not Reynolds! I swear if Reynolds comes over, I'll put you in a world of hurt that will make Hell week in BUDs look like a stroll on the beach, you read me?...Fine, I'll check in on you later."

"Riley," asked Clarke quietly.

"Yeah one of the guys from the team I support. His wife is a SEAL groupie. Nevermind, she's already caught herself a SEAL, now she's pushing for someone with more rank. She finds things to argue with him about when he's home. So, being his friend, I let him crash at my place versus killing the dumb broad. Maybe I should have a talk with her," Mack said the last sentence with a faraway look in her eye, wondering why she hadn't intervened before.

"So are you interested in this Riley," Otis asked as he cut his eyes toward Clarke who was doing his damnedest not to appear annoyed by the phone call.

"Oh no. He's like a little brother. If he doesn't watch his step, he can get himself into a situation that will be hard to extract himself from. Just one of those situations where you can see the writing on the wall and the person in the midst of it, just can't seem to get it."

They all nodded their agreement. Hermann and Mouch gave Clarke a "are you insane" look that he grimaced at and kept eating.

"So do you have plans for the remainder of your time in Chicago," Casey asked.

Mack shrugged, "I was going to leave in a day or so, dependent on flights."

"You just got here," Hermann objected.

"How long is your leave," Cruz asked.

"Three weeks," Clarke supplied.

"How far are you into your leave," Casey asked.

"Two days," Mack replied trying to tamp down the embarrassment she was feeling at coming all this way uninvited and having made a fool of herself the night before.

"Oh no. You gotta stay. You like hockey?"

"Sure," Mack replied, turning her eyes toward Hermann.

"You should go to a Blackhawks game," Severide said as he pointed a fork at her.

"And since you are a foodie, why don't you take some time to visit some of the different restaurants around here. I'm sure Clarke won't mind accompanying you."

"Those sound like grand things to do. I was thinking about going to see my brother."

"Is he even in the states right now," Clarke pushed.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I was going to give him a call a little later."

"How about this, you come by Molly's tonight and if you don't have a good time, we will leave you to your own devices. But I gotta say, Clarke probably wants to spend more time with ya and you are a riot. We'd like to show you a good time if you're up for it," Hermann implored.

"Molly's?"

"Yeah, that's the bar that Hermann, Dawson and I own. Real neighborhood feel. I think you'd appreciate it. What do ya say? Will you let us entertain you tonight," Otis beseeched.

"Uh, okay. I don't see why not," she rewarded them all with a brilliant smile.

"I'll pick you up about 7:30 and we can go grab a pizza before," Clarke demanded more than asked.

Before Mack could comment further, Shay jumped in, "Where? If you do not mind if I tag along."

"Yeah, I could be persuaded to go too," Severide chimed in.

Clarke grimaced as he said, "The more the merrier," he turned to Mack, "See, you are a popular girl, you can't disappoint everyone."

"Uh…okay," Mack said sounding as unsure as she felt. As more of the guys piped in about dinner, she became comfortable with the idea that she was just going to hang out with a new group of friends versus being rejected by the one man she wanted to spend her life with.

After Mack left to go work out, the gang converged on Clarke with Shay launching the attack, "Say thank you."

"What exactly am I thanking you for," Clarke sniffed.

"Pulling your ass out of the fire. Do you really think she was going to just agree to go out with you again tonight after you basically told her you weren't interested when we all can see you are? Plus, she likes us. She's not likely to tell us no; after all, she did make us lunch," Shay gloated.

"I would have to agree with that," Casey piped in, "She's clearly comfortable with us and if our presence will lull her into a sense of security, then it will go a long way in you getting back in her good graces."

"Now don't be so harsh with Clarke," Mouch interjected, "If she was truly that pissed with him, she wouldn't have shown up here to help out."

"Mouch does have a point," Severide agreed.

"Well, guys, we'll see after tonight what she is thinking," Clarke said.

Chapter 6

Mack sat in the midst of the members of the firehouse in Molly's. She easily regaled the group with stories of her youth, and active duty. She was even able to get Clarke involved in the conversation. He watched her as her eyes would dart around to watch the door and the other patrons as inconspicuously as she would in a hostile environment. Good girl, she was still assessing threats, just as he did. At some point, he cuddled up to her side, feeling more relaxed than he had in years and was pleased when she leaned into him on occasion but maintained her casual demeanor in front of the others.

By the end of the evening, Firehouse 51 was completely enamored with Mack and Clarke was subtly getting seals of approval from all around. They had even taken a few pictures with their new favorite active duty Marine. Everyone expressed their desire to see more of her before she returned to her base, encouraging her to stay as long as her leave would permit. She left Molly's with Clarke at her side and a smile on her face.

Clarke and Mack rode listening to classic rock in companionable silence to her hotel. She was surprised when he pulled into the parking garage, parked and got out to escort her to her room. Clarke moved in close to her when a large group joined them on the elevator. Once they arrived to their floor, he placed a guiding hand on her back as they walked to her room.

Upon arriving at her room, she turned to Clarke, "Thanks for tonight. It was a much needed reprieve."

Clarke reached out a forefinger to push a lock of hair away from her eye and behind her ear, "Good. Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," she said before she turned her back on him and opened the door to her room.

Mack sat on her bed and pulled off her boots while Clarke took a seat in an armchair beside the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Mack questioned as she flexed her feet and turned toward Clarke who was staring at her intently.

"I am glad you had a good time today…," Clarke started before she cut him off.

"But you don't want to confuse me and think it's best if we kept our distance from one another."

Clarke frowned and shook his head, "No. I was going to say just the opposite. I've made excuses for why we shouldn't be together and I can't think of a good reason now to keep you at arm's length."

"Soooo…." Mack's eyebrow rose in question, even as she tried to tamp down her growing hope.

"I think you should stay the whole length of your leave, but you should check out of the hotel and stay with me," Clarke gave her a half grin when her mouth fell open.

"You know you don't have to do that," Mack offered, giving him an out that she hoped he wouldn't take.

Clarke stretched out his hand toward her. Mack stared at his hand until he beckoned her closer. When she put her hand in his, he pulled her from her seat and encouraged her take a seat on his lap.

"I don't have to do anything. I want us to try. I don't see the point of you wasting money on a room when we are going to be spending every moment I'm not at the firehouse together. So what do you say," he said as he stared her down with his best "you know you want to" stare.

"If you're sure, I'd be happy to," she grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Clarke caressed her cheek, "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Orrrrr…you could just stay the night," Mack cut off the protest forming on his lips, "I'm not saying we have to do anything. I'd like to start that spending every moment together right now."

"Aye aye, Captain," Clarke said as Mack relinquished his lap to get ready for bed.

Chapter 7

It was the wee hours of the morning when Clarke was awakened by a restlessly sleeping Mack, speaking Pashto in her sleep. She was giving a warning to someone before she broke off into English acknowledging movement commands. She fell silent with Clarke remaining awake, watching over her until he drifted off to sleep.

Clarke, Mills and Severide were examining equipment on the rig when Mills glanced over at a distracted Clarke.

"What's going on," Mills asked.

"Yeah dude, you've been in a mood all day," Severide said as he slid a glance over at Clarke.

"Mack has been here for a week and a half but she still hasn't really talked about what is bothering her," Clarke sighed.

"She seems fine when she's around. Why do you think there is a problem," Severide questioned.

Shay and Rafferty start by as the guys begin talking but then join the conversation.

Shay interjected, "Hey, what's going on?"

Clarke grimaced at the growing crowd. It was one thing to talk to Mills, Shay or Severide, but Rafferty didn't know him well enough to weigh in on anything.

"It's not anything she's doing. She doesn't sleep well at night. Matter of fact she's had several nightmares. Last night was one of those nights. Difference is she was speaking in Pashto. Telling someone to stop and then she was speaking with the team she was with. I'd say it sounded like they fought their way out of a situation."

Rafferty shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I mean it's war. Things happen and if she can't handle it, then maybe she should think about getting a new job."

Clarke scowled at Rafferty's curt and misinformed perception of Mack. Severide frowned while Mills and Shay looked at her in disbelief. The group was trying to digest what she was saying and didn't notice the arrival of Mack. All turned in unison when they heard her voice.

"I can handle war. What I am not thrilled about is staring down the barrel of a Kalashnikov being wielded by a 10-year old. I didn't think about shooting that kid. I gave him one warning and then I double tapped him and got home safe with my all of my team. I didn't take pleasure in killing that kid, no more than I did shooting anyone else or being shot at. So, forgive me if after all was said and done, I still see a little kid that I had to cut down or else he would have killed me and that weighs on my mind. And to be frank, if you haven't lived it, you sure as hell can't speak on it," Mack ground out.

Mack strode past Rafferty with a glare that should have killed her ten times over. Clarke took his cue from Mack's cool glance in his direction as she walked to the farther end of the bay, away from prying ears. Once she was satisfied that they achieved enough distance to obtain privacy, she spun on Clarke as she hissed, "Seriously? What the hell did you say to them that she thought she could question my ability to be a Marine?"

Clarke placed both his hands on her face and began to shush her, "Baby, it's not like that. I have been worried about you. You don't open up about what is going on in your head and then you barely sleep and have nightmares when you do. Yes, I worry about you. Do I trust that you're handling it? Yes. Do I wish I could help you more? Absolutely. I don't want to see you spin out of control. So, just take my concern for what it is, concern ".

Mack relaxed into the palms cradling her cheeks, closing her eyes while she took deep steadying breathes. When she reopened her eyes, she stared into concerned but caring aqua colored eyes. Mack knew she couldn't legitimately argue that there was absolutely no reason to be concerned but she was a Marine, she'd make it through.

"Fine. I didn't come to Chicago to stress you out and I certainly did not come to the firehouse to argue with you," she said on a sigh.

Clarke glanced back to see what type of attention they were getting before he stepped closer to her, "Oh? You wanna fill me in on why you swung by?"

Mack chuckled, imagining what dirty thoughts he thought up in that half a second time span. She leaned into him, sliding her arms beneath his and up his back, "I'm not sure where your head just went but, I was going to ask what plans you have for tomorrow?"

Clarke made a face as if to say he was thinking really hard about anything he had to do, "Oh, I don't know. What does the lady have in mind?"

"I found a range I want to go to in the morning and later in the afternoon, I was spending some time at the V.A. . . .," Mack was cut off by Clarke.

"Are you going to the V.A. for your PTSD," Clarke inquired with a furrowed brow.

Mack gave him a look that said "keep it up and I'll throttle ya" before she continued, "…I want to spend some time with our vets, let them know the current guard still regards our predecessors. I just want to give back."

Clarke smiled, "I think that's a great idea. Yeah, I'd be honored to join you, as long as you don't try to commit me as one of the ancient relics."

"Funny, considering I do like an older man," Mack teased just before getting out of his reach.

"Oh, so now I'm old," Clarke raised his voice playfully as she began to make her way back across the bay.

"If that's what she said, she wouldn't be lying," interjected Hermann as she gave him a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"Ha ha," Clarke said as he closed the distance with a look that told her, he would show her old when he got home after shift.

"I didn't say he was old, _he_ said he was old," Mack threw over her shoulder as Otis and Cruz came up to give her a hug.

"Big plans out for Clarke's day off," Cruz asked innocently.

"Nothing really. A trip to the range and some time at the V.A. center and whatever trouble we can get into," she said with a waggle of her brows.

Clarke smiled at her overt flirting. He couldn't remember being more comfortable with a woman's attention and apparent affection toward him.

"Range? You're going to a gun range," Severide inquired.

"Yeah, I like to get on a range at least once a week."

"Aren't you on vacation," Mouch said with a hint of admonition in his voice.

"Yeah, but there are things I like to do to stay on top of my game. I still run every day, I spare at a local gym at least three times a week and now I feel like I need to be on a range. Just a different type of workout," Mack said with a shrug.

"Makes sense to me," Mills interjected. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Mack looked over to Clarke for his assent before extending the offer, "Sure. The more the merrier."

"You think they might want some more volunteers down at the V.A.," Shay asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind it. I think any visitors for the guys and gals who don't have anyone is always welcome," Mack encouraged.

"Great, give me a call and let me know what time you'll be at the V.A. I'll meet you there."

"Listen guys, don't feel compelled to do it because you think I'm fishing for support, I know your time off is valuable to you."

"Sounds like you are having a profound effect on these guys," Chief Boden interjected having come up on the tail end of the conversation.

"You guys give a lot as it is. What you do on a day-to- day is enough community service in my book," Mack said with reverence. As if to punctuate her comment, the alarm sounded, calling for all vehicles at Firehouse 51's immediate response.

Chapter 8

Clarke couldn't believe that he was back on shift already. The day off spent on the range and at the V.A. had been rewarding. He and Mack were joined by Severide, Mills and Otis. He and Mack had proficiently given firearms safety training to the novices and proved to be good instructors to each man who came along. He and Mack had watched and laughed at the attempts and progressively better shooting of each man. Mack reminded him that she was always someone you wanted on your side during a firefight. Several targets proved her marksmanship skills and impressed the hell out of the others.

The afternoon at the V.A. could have been somber with the bedridden Vets who were suffering from varying degrees of injuries and ailments, but Mack's brilliant smile and sense of humor, managed to lighten some people up and get the guys into the mood of spending as joyful of a time with their wounded Vets as possible. After three hours of visiting, Mack had happily volunteered to cook for their companions for the day. Clarke didn't object and they spent the evening entertaining and rounded out the night with the crew at Molly's for after dinner drinks. To his surprise, Mack was feeling amorous after her long day, sharing a romantic shower and love making until they fell into a fitful slumber.

"Dude, I had a great time the other day," Otis said, pulling Clarke back from his daydream.

"Yeah, it was a good day," Clarke agreed.

"What's she up to today," Mills asked.

"She'll be by to make lunch in a little while. I'm not sure what else she has planned for the day," Clarke said with a shrug.

The alarm sounded for all vehicles to respond.

Chapter 9

When the trucks arrived back into the bay, the men and women of Firehouse 51 piled into the building feeling a little beat and definitely ready to eat. They were pleasantly surprised that aromatic smells filled the air as they made their way inside. Mack was in the kitchen whipping up another delicious meal. She looked up and flashed them all a smile, "Hey."

She was greeted with a chorus of "his" and "what's cooking" queries. She admonished Cruz for peeking into her pots and shoved them off to get cleaned up before they had their meal. Within thirty minutes the first wave of hungry firefighters made their way into the kitchen to find fresh bread on the table and Mack preparing plates to dish out Portuguese sautéed potatoes, herbed rissoles with mushroom sauce, and string beans. Clarke was rewarded with a gentle smile and loving, lingering peck before he took a place beside her to help serve.

As the serving got down to the last few members of the house, Mack's phone began to ring. Mack's demeanor completely changed to a rigid military stance when she heard the ringtone denoting her commanding officer calling her. She stepped away from serving by excusing herself and moved away from the kitchen. She clicked the answer key on the screen before snapping out a crisp and clear, "Machado."

Mack listened intently as Clarke and the others watched her body language grow stiffer still. She nodded and glanced back at Clarke with a look of regret crossing her face.

"Yes sir, I am… when? I have to wrap up a few thing, but I will be back on post by tomorrow morning… Aye aye, sir. See you then," Mack ended the conversation quickly.

"Uh, what was that," Hermann asked before Clarke could question her.

"Um, I've been called back early. There is a situation that requires my expertise."

"When," Clarke asked, despite hearing her say she was leaving the following day.

"I'm due back tomorrow."

"But your leave isn't up," Shay threw in meekly.

Mack gave a weak smile, "Tell that to our enemies."

"And," Clarke pushed.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry I can't discuss what is going on or where I'm going. But I can tell you, best case scenario, I could be sitting on a boat or a carrier for this. Worst case scenario, I'll be in the sandbox," Mack tried to sound as reassuring as she could to her new found family.

Clarke tried to tamp down his growing anxiety. He'd finally found someone who could appreciate him for who he was and what he had to offer and now she was being called away, possibly in harm's way. Clarke gathered his strength to lend to her, despite his disappointment that she would be leaving him so soon.

"You'll be back before you know it and then either I will come down to see you or you can come back up here as soon as you can," Clarke encouraged.

"Absolutely," Mack said.

"Well, you can't leave without coming by Molly's tonight," Otis said hopefully.

"Sorry guys, I have to go square away my transport and get packed. If you don't mind, I'd like to spend tonight with Clarke. Let's enjoy lunch, okay," Mack implored.

"Of course, that makes sense," Shay said, a little disappointed.

Mills stepped forward and gave Mack a lingering hug, "You take care of you over there. We want you to come home in one piece. Plus, if anything happened to you, I think Clarke might kill someone."

Mack returned the hug, "I'll do my best."

"You always do," Clarke said as he watched as one by one, each of members of the firehouse, except Rafferty, gave Mack an encouraging word or goodbye hug.

By the end of lunch, Mack had exchanged email addresses, Skype addresses and phone numbers with anyone who she now deemed a friend. Clarke walked her out. Once out of sight of others, Mack turned to Clarke, "I'm going to try to get the first flight out in the morning. What time will you be home?"

"Right after shift," Clarke said as he slid his hands around her waist.

"Good. I'll make dinner," Mack said.

"No I'll call in an order to that Thai place you like. Just focus on handling things you need to," Clarke said.

Mack gave him a lingering kiss filled with love and hoped it conveyed what she felt for him. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Thanks. Don't take too long, okay?"

With that, she slid out of his arms and headed toward her rental.

Mack set the small table before taking a quick shower when Clarke called to let her know he was on his way. Upon leaving the firehouse, she had immediately called and changed her ticket for the first flight out the following morning. With that done in relatively short order, she made her way to a computer store and purchased Clarke a new laptop. When she got back to his place she set up him up a Skype account and sent him all of her correspondence information. By the time he walked through the door, she was packed and the apartment was set up for an intimate evening for the two of them.

Clarke was pleasantly surprised to find Mack wearing only one of his button-down shirts and seated at his kitchen table.

"Hey," she said as she rose to meet him. She smiled at his approving smile.

"Hey, did you get everything done," he said as he paused to give her peck on his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah," she replied as she helped him unload the contents of the bag onto the table. She stopped him as he was about to open the first container, "Before we eat, I need to show you something."

Mack grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the couch. She sat him down before sitting on his lap. She picked up the laptop she purchased him and put in on her lap.

"This, sir, is for you," she said as she presented it to him.

His brows furrowed even as he smiled, "I have a computer."

Mack chuckled, "No, you have an antiquated piece of crap. This is lighter than that boulder you have and it has a built in webcam and mic. It's already setup with Skype…." She cut off his protest, "I've set up your Skype account and inputted my contact information. I created a file here," she said as she navigated to the file, "with my pertinent info. You shouldn't have any problems accessing anything if I need you to."

"Jamie, you didn't have to do all of this," Clarke said, taking the newly gifted sleek machine from her and placing it back on the coffee table. He turned her face so that her eyes could meet his, "I just want you home safe."

"I know, but in the meantime, I'm doing what I can to keep you as informed as I can. I know that the uncertainty is a killer in most relationships and I want to do what I can to make you comfortable."

"I love you Jamie Amelia Machado. You come home to me," Clarke said before pulling her into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Mack laid her forehead against his, "I love you too, Jeff Clarke, now let's eat. I need to enjoy one more good meal with my guy before I head to parts unknown."

With that, Mack rose from his lap, taking his hand to lead him to the kitchen. Clarke swung her up into his arms, "The food will keep."

Clarke and Mack spent long hours making love, breaking to eat the food that Clarke bought for dinner and talk. Each session grew more passionate and desperate than the last. One of the sessions was so intense that Clarke was demanding Mack declare her love for him. Mack willingly complied. During the late evening, Clarke received a call from Hermann at Molly's asking what time Mack was leaving in the morning. Clarke confirmed the time they would leave the house for him to see her off. Even later into the night, despite the events of the day, the couple could not be taken by sleep, reassuring each other that everything would be fine despite their knowledge of what a deployment could mean.

Mack and Clarke showered together in the wee hours of the morning. She dressed in her uniform and prepared herself to mentally go into base upon landing. Clarke grabbed her bag as she placed her cover on her head and they walked down to the cars. Upon exiting the door, they were greeted by Mills, Hermann, Casey, Dawson, Severide, Otis, Cruz, Mouch, and Shay. Mack was genuinely touched to see the worried faces gathered around her. She gave her final hugs before climbing in her vehicle to the airport.

Chapter 10

**Six Weeks Later**

Clark was growing concerned. In the time that Mack had left she never fell out of contact longer than a week. When she first left, she touched base once she arrived. Her next call was a video chat via Skype two days later. Her calls during his shift had her speaking to everyone in the house who cared to say hi. Once she deployed her calls became less frequent but had been at least once a week, with the times varying but her emails had been as frequent as three times a week. He was pleased that she was alert, enthusiastic and appeared to be as upbeat as a Marine dared get when going into a mission. However, his last communication with her had been well over two weeks. No calls. No emails. Total silence and he was becoming uneasy.

Clarke set up his laptop without fail in the common area of the firehouse. He clicked open his email to find no new messages and cut on his Skype to be equally disappointed. He walked away to discuss something with Squad, leaving Otis to man the computer. Several minutes into the meeting, Otis yelled for Clarke to hurry back to the break room. Clarke found Otis smiling broadly into the webcam of his computer with Shay leaning over and speaking over Otis' shoulder. When Clarke came around to see a tired but otherwise healthy Mack on the screen, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Mack," he exclaimed as he sat in the seat Otis vacated.

"Hey there, stranger," Mack gave him a tired smile.

"You alright," Clarke began to question.

"Yeah," Mack replied with a sigh.

"Is the mission over," Shay asked.

"It is for me. I'm being sent home," Mack said slightly wistfully.

"Is everything alright," Clarke asked cautiously, unsure how much she could discuss at the moment.

"As far as work is concerned, things were fine. I'm headed home because I apparently I deployed a person heavy and the Corp isn't too pleased with that," Mack said with a smirk playing at the edges of her lips.

Clarke frowned, trying to fathom what she was saying. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Mack visibly looked around the communication room before leaning into the camera, "I didn't want to tell you like this, but it's better than the Corps showing up on your doorstep unannounced".

"Why would the Corps be sending someone to my house," Clarke queried as he motioned to get as much privacy as he could gain in the midst of his teammates.

"They'll want to question you regarding our relationship. Specifically, the nature of our relationship," Mack eeked out cryptically.

"Mack, you wanna clue me in on what's going on," Clarke was feeling more wary than relieved with her contact.

"Jeff, _I _deployed a person heavy, not the team," she said and sat back to watch the realization dawn on his face.

"Are you serious," Clarke asked incredulously.

"I'm a Marine, I have a sick sense of humor, but this is not something I would joke about," Mack said.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling," Clarke's concern for her well-being returning full force.

"I'm overly tired, nauseated, but I'm good," she smiled sheepishly. She thought before she made her next comment, "I know you didn't ask for this and it's a lot to absorb, but do you think you'll be okay with this?"

Clarke stared at her hopeful countenance and thought about his desire to have a little Clarke running around, "Yeah, I think I could be okay with this. We'll talk more when you get home. When are you due back in?"

"Waiting on transport confirmation. I've already been debriefed, so, that's just one less thing to do to get me back stateside," Mack yawned.

"You get some sleep and we'll talk when you can and I have more privacy," Clarke looked around at the expectant faces of Firehouse 51.

"I'll do that. You stay safe. Love you," Mack said with a sleepy grin.

"Love you, too," he said just before clicking the call end button.

"So did she say what I think she said," Hermann asked.

Clarke sat back and rubbed his head, "Depends on what you think she said."

"Sounds to me like you are going to be a dad," Severide said with a wide grin.

"I guess I am," Clarke cracked a smile, feeling a little proud of himself.

Shay pushed forward to give him a hug, "Congratulations."

After many back claps, handshakes, hugs and congratulations, the team began to settle down. Rafferty was the only one who showed no enthusiasm for his newfound joy.

Clarke sat nursing a beer at a table in Molly's with Shea and Severide. It had been a few days since Mack had given him the news of their impending new edition. She had been right, the day after his shift he was greeted at his home by a JAG investigator. He'd been forthcoming and honest that they had been intimate and not necessarily as cautious as they should have been. He had no doubt that he was the father of her child. Now, he sat contemplating what he knew of Severide's recent experiences with supposedly impending fatherhood.

"Hey Severide, can I ask you a question," Clarke said as Severide took a pull from his beer.

"Sure, what's on your mind," Severide said.

"That situation with the woman you were seeing that moved to Europe and then back to Chicago, can you tell me more about that?"

"Who, Renee," Severide inquired.

"Yeah."

Severide and Shay exchanged a glance before he launched into his explanation, "Renee and I were hot and heavy for a while. She wanted me to move out that way and when I decided I couldn't she went on her own and we broke up. She got pregnant by some guy and then tried to pass it off as mine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't think Mack would do that do you," Shay ventured cautiously.

"No," Clarke said, but said more firmly, "No. She's not that type of woman. If she thought there was the possibility of it being someone else, she wouldn't have told me until she was sure."

"But," Severide probed.

"She's gorgeous, smart and I'm sure any number of single SEALs or Marines for that matter would be vying for her attention. She could have anyone she wanted, so why me?"

"If I swung that way, you are an attractive man Clarke. You have a quiet strength and confidence. Apparently, she thought a lot of you to travel all this way and get busy making a little Mack-Clarke. Don't sell yourself short," Shay said half teasingly, half seriously. She tried to give him time to let it sink in before she offered, "If it makes you feel better, I can reach out to an OB here and set up an appointment for her, so you can accompany her and make sure that everything is kosher."

Clarke contemplated the suggestion for barely a moment before agreeing, "You'd do that?"

Shay gave him her most sincere supportive look, "Of course I would."

"Great, that sounds good," Clarke said as he continued to nurse his beer and tried not to think of how he may be betraying Mack's confidence and trust. They would cross that bridge when she got back to Chicago.

Chapter 11

Almost a week after Mack skyped Clarke to inform him of her pregnancy, and he had not heard a peep since. He knew that once transport was underway, she'd probably be out of contact for a couple of days and then there was the matter of her dealing with the investigation. He was sure it wouldn't amount to anything, especially if no one came forth other than him and he'd already given his statement affirming his status as the father of her unborn child.

Clarke was nearing the end of his shift when Mack appeared in the doorway between the bay and the common area. She offered a tired smile as the entire house converged on her with welcome back hugs and congratulatory kisses. They made a hole for Clarke to greet his woman with an embrace that lifted her from the floor and breathe-stealing kiss.

"Hey," Clarke said when they finally broke the kiss.

"Hey yourself," Mack said as she settled back on her feet.

"I didn't believe Marines believed in all this PDA," Boden scoffed as he leaned in and gave her a welcoming peck on her cheek. "Welcome back, Mack."

"Thanks, Chief," Mack said warmly as she stifled a yawn.

"Come. Sit," Mouch directed as he pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"How are you feeling," Shay asked concerned.

"Tired."

"Are you sure that is all it is," Clarke pressed.

"I worked until my transport came. You know you can't sleep on those freakin CODs. Got to base and had to debrief again, and give yet another statement to the JAG. Worked on some analysis for the team. Got cleared by JAG and hopped my ass on the first flight I could when my C.O. told me to take the rest of my leave and _deal_ with my situation."

Clarke reached out and touched her face, "Did you see the flight doctor while you were on base?"

"Cursory exam. Reconfirmed the pregnancy and gave me a due date along with pre-natal vitamins," Mack said.

"How about your blood pressure, stress level," Clarke probed further.

"Nothing a few days of sleep and relaxation won't cure, I'm sure," Mack said with a shrug.

"Nice try. I'd like you to see an OB here. Make sure your numbers are in line with carrying a healthy baby to term, okay," Clarke stated simply.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a friend that can get you into the office in a day or two. Give you a day to recuperate and then deal with the appointment," Shay said helpfully, hoping she didn't come across as too nosey or eager to be involved.

"Will it make you feel better," Mack asked Clarke.

"Yes," Clarke said honestly.

"It's a done deal then. Shay, go ahead and make the appointment," Mack said with a grin.

"I'll leave you a message."

"Sounds good," Mack said as she rose. "You got a spare key on ya," she asked Clarke.

Boden interrupted, "It's only a half hour more on shift, go ahead and get going Clarke. Take our favorite Marine home and get her settled."

Clarke didn't have to be told twice. He went to the locker room to change out and was ready to go within ten minutes. He gathered Mack on his way out promising dinner later in the week to celebrate.

Chapter 12

Two days later, Mack was laid out on the examining table when Clarke slid in the door in his uniform. He barely made it on time from a call with Squad dropping him off on the way back to the house. Mack smiled at him and accepted the loving peck as he apologized, "I'm sorry I'm late. Has the doctor been in yet?"

"No, you're fine. The doctor should be in any minute," as if on cue from her comment, a handsome middle aged doctor walked in at the moment.

"Hello, Jamie," the doctor extended his hand to Jamie and then Clarke, "and you are Mr. Machado?"

"No, I'm Jeff Clarke," Clarke returned the handshake offered to him.

"Shall we get started," the doctor said and began with his initial exam. He went over her labs with them and began to ask questions. Mack explained that she is military and has gone through the exam at her post, but in an effort to put the father's concerns about her stress level and bout with PTSD is in hand and all medical information he needed.

"So, what do you think, Doc.," Clarke asked as he leaned forward.

"Well, judging from the blood work and the first day of Jamie's last period and so forth, I'd say you are ten weeks along that will put her at a delivery date on or about October fifteenth . In another couple of weeks we can do an ultrasound. If you aren't managing your PTSD via medication, I think you'll be fine. Definitely make sure that you are managing your stress."

Mack noticed that most of the questions Clarke asked centered on the conception with a few questions about her general health and the welfare of the baby. She could see him mentally calculate when they were intimate and whether he was feasibly the father. Ah, and there she had it, this trip to the doctor was about proving that he was the father, not her well-being or that of the child. Mack tried to remain engaged, having heard the same spiel before from the flight doctor and the OB she had to see while she was on base. She smiled when necessary and thanked the doctor for his prognosis and promised to take care of herself.

Mack sent Clarke out of the room so she could change back into her clothes. She dismounted the table, stood leaning against it trying to calm her nerves. She had never been the type of woman to force a man into a situation and wasn't about to start now. If Clarke didn't believe he was the baby's father, then there was no need in going on any further in this relationship. She didn't need added stress and would make that very clear before the day was through.

Having dressed, she met a relaxed Clarke in the lobby. She remained quiet until they were outside and away from prying ears, "Listen, Clarke. I get what this appointment was about. You wanted to be sure this baby is yours. I completely understand. But I did think you knew me better than that, but apparently I was wrong."

"It's not that I don't trust you. Severide had this really jacked up situation with his ex and I freaked out a little," Clarke confessed.

"I'm not asking you for anything. I didn't intend on getting pregnant and I most certainly did not intend for the father to feel like he's being pushed into a relationship or fatherhood for that matter," Mack paused to gather her thoughts and noticed the Squad truck pulling up to the curb. The guys waved and smiled, she made a superficial show of greeting them before returning her attention to Clarke.

"I'm okay with raising this child on my own," she started to continue.

"Mack, I…" Clarke tried to think of what he could say to fix the situation.

"Don't worry about it, Clarke. I won't be at the house when you get home," Mack said as she started to move away from him.

Clarke grabbed her arm, forcing eye contact, "What are you going to do?"

"Get my nerve up to go see Everett. Other than that, it's not your concern," Mack said as she pulled her arm away and left him standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring after her.

Clarke cursed himself before he climbed into the truck.

"Um, that's not the look I expected to see from two happy parents. What went wrong," Mills asked with concern in his voice.

Severide turned around in his seat and asked, "She didn't pull a Renee did she?"

"No," Clarke didn't expound past that.

"Well that's great isn't it," Severide frowned in confusion.

"She's a smart girl. She figured out that I had doubts and told me she's walking away," Clarke said on a disgusted sigh.

"What do you mean, she's walking away," Mills asked.

"She said she'd raise the baby on her own. She said she won't be at my place when I get home," Clarke said feeling numb.

"That's not what you want, is it" Severide inquired.

"No, it's not what I want at all," Clarke confided.

Clarke called Mack's phone and the home phone a few times to be sent directly to voice mail. His frustration was mounting and he had no one to blame but himself. He was disappointed to find that Mack returned his house key while they were out on a call with no note. Clarke's brooding caused Boden to call him into the office.

"What's going on Clarke? You don't look like a proud papa to be right now," Boden said as he took his seat."

"Chief, I messed up and I'm not sure how I can fix it," Clarke confessed.

"So, you apologize and make her understand that you made a mistake," Boden said.

"I've tried calling Mack, she's dodging my calls. She won't answer my texts. Severide and Shay have reached out and she's dodging them too," Clarke said.

"Well, you will see her after shift tomorrow," Boden observed.

"I don't think so," Clarke looked defeated.

"We'll see about that," Boden said as he retrieved his cell phone. He dialed Mack's number and waited patiently for her to pick up. When he received her voicemail, he left a message, "Mack, it's Wally Boden. I know you are trying to adjust to being back in the city, but could you please give me a call. I was wondering if I could steal you away from Clarke on tomorrow for a little while. I just wanted to get some more advice on getting Jeremy into the officer training program. My number is 555-1221. Talk to you soon."

Clarke stared at Boden with little hope. Mack had yet to respond to anyone's calls and he didn't feel confident that Boden would achieve anything more than they had.

An hour before shift ended, Boden's cell phone rang. He smiled to himself as he answered the phone, "Good morning, Mack. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Chief. How about you," Mack's voice came across the line cautiously.

"I am good. I know you probably have a lot going on but , I was hoping I could borrow you for an hour or two over brunch. You pick the restaurant," Boden said.

Mack hesitated for a brief moment before agreeing, "Sure. How do you feel about Pegasus in Greektown?"

"Sounds perfect. How is 11:30 for you," Boden pressed.

"That sounds good. I'll see you then, Chief," Mack said before disconnecting the call.

Boden, looking more than self-satisfied found Clarke in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Pegasus at 11:30," Boden said simply.

Clarke stared at Boden for a moment before answering, "Mack?"

"Yes. She's expecting me, but I think I have a prior engagement and need you to fill in," Boden said as he poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"I don't know how to thank you, Chief," Clarke said as hope began to rise again.

"Go get your woman back and get your head back into the game. That's enough thanks," Boden said with a nod as he headed back to his office.

Chapter 13

Mack arrived at Pegasus promptly at 11:30. She looked around for Boden before accepting a table for the two of them and instructing the hostess to send her guest back to her table. Once seated, she ordered a glass of blood orange SanPellegrino before beginning to peruse the menu. She glanced at her watch noticing that Boden was running about five minutes late. She checked her phone to make sure she didn't miss a call from him.

Clarke arrived about ten minutes after Mack. He stood at the hostess podium and scanned the restaurant before finding Mack in a back corner with her back to the door. Clarke told the hostess he was her guest and was led back to the table. Once he was at her shoulder, he gently rubbed it to announce his arrival. Mack offered a smile at her guest that faded when she saw that it was Clarke. Clarke quickly took the seat across from her.

"Tell me you didn't put Chief Boden up to this," Mack said, sitting back and looked to be gearing up for a fight.

"Actually, no. He was tired of me sulking and offered a solution to at least get us in the same room together," Clarke admitted.

"I thought I was clear yesterday," Mack started.

"You were, but I wasn't. Will you hear me out," Clarke asked.

Mack regarded him for a moment. Taking in his open and earnest look, Mack decided the worst case scenario is that she would never speak to him again and she'd rather get it over with than let this linger, "Fine."

The waiter came back to take Clarke's drink order. Clarke asked for a few minutes to go over the menu. He waited until their server departed the table before launching into his plea.

"Jamie, I can't apologize enough for making you feel like I didn't trust you. I trust you whole-heartedly. I've not had the best track record of late, and add that to what I knew happened to Severide, I started freaking out a little…" Clarke watched her eyes flick from the menu and a quick frown formed before she returned to a neutral expression, "That's not your fault. I thought I found love with Lisa, that our marriage would last and we would raise a family together. Turns out I judged that completely wrong. She cheated on me while I was deployed and then tried to pass off her relationship as something it wasn't and the icing on the cake, she tried to frame me for his murder. So, I told myself I'd be more cautious and take things slowly with the next person, stay on my guard. I wanted you before I even knew my marriage was over. Then all of this happened and you show up just when I was getting used to being on my own and you gave me hope. I've not smiled like this in years. I've not felt this free and it's because of you. Now, I know I shouldn't have manipulated you into going to the doctor, but it was about self-preservation. I'm sorry. But do not doubt that I love you and our baby. I will spend as long as I need to make it up to you. Please give me a chance to show you what you mean to me. You are my family and we have a baby on the way. I want to be better than what I've been and I can do that with you and our child."

Mack sipped her drink as she stared at him. Nothing about her expression gave away her thoughts or her feelings of his plea, even though she was willing to give him a chance against her better judgment. She let him sweat for a moment while she gave him her best interrogation stare.

"I'll say it again, Jeff. I don't want to push you into anything. I want us to try to make it work, but if it's not the best thing for either of us, I rather call it quits now," Mack said evenly.

"Jamie, I want this. I want us. If I have to move to be near you and the baby, I'll do that. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Just tell me we can try," Clarke implored.

"Do you really want to make me happy," Mack questioned with a sniff.

"Yes," Clarke looked earnestly at her.

"Fine. Feed your woman and child," Mack said as she began to review the menu again.

"What," Clarke questioned cautiously, hoping this was the end of the argument and she was saying she was ready to move on.

"I think we want 'The Athenian' combo. What do you think," Mack said as she continued to look at the menu.

"Uh," Clarke furrowed his brow as he flipped through the menu, "Wow. All of that, huh?"

"You got a problem with that," Mack questioned with an arched brow.

"Not if it means you are coming home with me for the rest of your stay," Clarke ventured.

"I guess I could make that happen," Mack lets loose a smirk that made his heart flip flop.

"Well in that case, order everything on the menu," Clarke teased.

"Don't tempt me," Mack said.

Chapter 14

Mack and Clarke lay spooning on his couch as they watched a Blackhawk's game. Clarke drew lazy circles across her stomach as he contemplated the life growing within.

"What are you thinking about back there," Mack asked as if reading his mind.

"Who says I'm thinking about anything," Clarke faked annoyance in his voice.

"That quiet isn't your normal brooding quiet. It's a more of a 'thinking and daydreaming' type of quiet," Mack quipped.

Clarke's circles turned into a tickle that made Mack lurching forward and almost falling off the couch. Clarke relinquished his attack and helped her into a sitting position so they could speak to each other face to face. He stared at her still ripped stomach and wondered how she would take the next conversation.

"You know me too well, Marine."

"Stop stalling, what's on your mind," Mack pressed.

"Where do you want to be when the baby is born," Clarke forged ahead without preamble.

"I've been thinking about it. If I stay in the Corps, I will likely have to deploy again. That I definitely don't want to do. Of course the C.I.A. would be interested and that's a hell no. But honestly, I could see working for any of the alphabet soup agencies. I'd need to do a little digging to see if I can write my ticket back to Chicago."

"So, you would be willing to move back to Chicago," Clarke asked.

"How else are we going to raise our kid together," Mack said innocently.

"So you really want to do this with me," Clarke inquired.

Mack leaned in and gave her answer with a kiss before say, "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Great. Because there is no one else I rather do this with either," Clarke groaned when his phone chimed. He looked down to see that Severide was calling.

"Go ahead and give him an update. I'm going to run to the bathroom," Mack said with a peck and rose to head down the hall.

"What's up, Kelly," Clarke answered.

"Just checking in to make sure she didn't kill ya," Severide said with a chuckle.

"No, things are good," Clarke replied as he played with Mack's phone for a moment, finding the address book and scrolling down to Everett Machado's name and number. He sent the contact card to his phone from hers.

"Well, most of us are down at Molly's. We were hoping we could get you two to come down for a bit. That is if you are finished with making up," Severide quipped.

"Let me check with the boss," Clarke said as he returned Mack's phone to the table and rose to go follow her down the hall. He called out, "Jamie, the gang wants to know if we want to come out and play for a little while."

Mack opened the bathroom door and leaned back, "Sure. We've got a while yet to be alone."

"Did you hear that? We'll be down there shortly," Clarke bit back a groan when Mack slid her arms around his waist and nipped at his neck.

"Alright, brotha. Don't be too long," Severide said before disconnecting the call.

Mack leaned into Clarke who was occupying a stool at a table and nursing a beer. She sipped on a ginger ale and listened to the sounds of people chattering that she had grown fond of in a short period of time. She was beginning to think of them as family as she did with units she served with in the Corps. She chuckled to herself at the bickering between Hermann and Otis.

Dawson pulled her from her reverie, "So Mack, with the baby on the way, what's the plan?"

Mack rubbed Clarke's hand that rested protectively around her middle, "Well, as of today, I'll be putting in my papers to resign from the Corps. I'll be moving here."

Dawson smiled widely as she lifted her beer bottle in toast, "Well we can't wait to have you here full time."  
Severide raised his beer bottle as well, "I second that."

"Thanks, guys. I'm looking forward to it as well."

"Do you have any job prospects," Casey asked.

"Yeah, I would think you could get on with any number of government agencies," Severide observed.

"Well, those are the front runners. I'll start the application process tomorrow."

"How will you decide who to go with," Shay asked.

"Whoever guarantees I will be stationed her in Chicago and I feel comfortable working with, wins," Mack said casually.

"Have you told your brother yet," Mills asked innocently.

"Err. I planned on breaking the news to him in person. As soon as I know he's home, I am going to fly out to see him," Mack said.

"That doesn't sound like confidence," Severide said with a chuckle.

"You haven't met Everett. Imagine Clarke and me rolled into one, very large, often very volatile man and you've got my brother. He's not that bad, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be a bit pissed that I'm preggers and unwed."

Mills slapped Clarke's shoulder before he joked, "I guess you better make things right in a hurry."

Clarke grimaces before sipping his beer.

Chapter 16

Clarke climbed out of the Squad truck from doing maintenance work. He had stepped outside of Molly's to leave a message for Everett while the group entertained Mack. He explained that it was important that they meet soon, as they had pressing business regarding Mack and he'd like to have face to face contact with Everett and now it looked like his wait was over. A lean, but muscular man stalked into the bay with a panther like grace despite his six-foot five-inch frame. Clarke immediately recognized Big Mack from photos that Mack had of him when they were deployed together last.

Everett gazed around the bay with a scowl on his salt and pepper bearded face. He was ruggedly handsome, making it clear that both Machado children were blessed in the looks department. The salt at his temple gave him a distinguished look despite the lethal way he scanned the bay. He was a hunter and his prey was somewhere within striking distance.

Clarke took a deep breath and got ready to face the man who most likely would want to kill him once he and Mack got a chance to really discuss with him their circumstances. He waved Severide off before he got a chance to approach Big Mack. Clarke approached with a stiff spine and tried to appear as relaxed as he could.

"Everett Machado? I'm Jeff Clarke," Clarke said and extended his hand.

"Yeah, you're the guy who left me a message saying that Jamie was here with you. Where is my sister? I'd like to see for myself that she's alright," Everett looked Clarke up and down before staring Clarke square in the eye.

"Actually, she's in with our chief. She's been helping him with a kid he's been mentoring to get into the Corps. Let's see if she's done yet," Clarke said as he stepped ahead of Big Mack into the firehouse.

Severide, Mills and Capp looked at each other and started to lay odds on how quickly Big Mack would decimate Clarke once he found out that he defiled his sister. They watched as Mack followed him into the firehouse and tried to casually follow to see what would happen.

Once Clarke and Big Mack made it into the common area, all heads turned in his direction. Mouths dropped open from men and women alike. If Mack was a gorgeous Amazon, Big Mack was a sexy Greek god that had the men jealous and the women drooling. Shay even had to admit, if she swung that way, she'd be interested of taking a sip of that tall drink of water. Rafferty and Dawson gawked openly at him.

As they rounded the corner, Chief Boden opened his office door, allowing Jeremy to precede Mack and himself out of the office. Mack reminded Jeremy of a couple of things she thought he had to focus on when she looked up to see Big Mack looking rather impatient to find his sister and that he might possibly throttle Clarke in a heartbeat if she didn't run interference. She excused herself and moved down the hallway chanting "oh shit" under her breathe.

Stopping at Clarke's side, Mack squinted at her brother until he dragged his eyes away from Clarke and answered her with a menacing squint of his own, "I'm wondering why I got a call from this Clarke fellow that my sister is in Chicago and that it would be a good idea to come for a visit here." Big Mack captured her chin with long elegant fingers and examined her face for a moment.

"Oh he did, did he? I'm fine, Ev. We can talk about it later," Mack said as took his fingers from her face and squeezed them affectionately."

"Why don't you take him to the apartment to get settled? I'll see you at home after shift," Clarke said as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

Big Mack's jaw tightened. He didn't like being in the dark and judging from the look on Jamie's face, she wasn't going to tell him anything she wasn't ready to share until was ready to share it. After all, she had rocked S.E.R.E (Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape) training.

Hermann stepped forward with an extended hand, "Hi, so you're Mack's, I mean Jamie's brother. I'm Christopher Hermann. Nice to you meet you. She's a great girl. Excellent cook."

Shay introduced herself next , followed by the rest of the firehouse. Jamie took that moment to pull Clarke aside to speak with him briefly, "So you invited him here?"

"Yes. I'm just as much a part of this as you. I need to be there when Everett finds out the family is expanding. I'm not going anywhere and he needs to know it," Clarke stepped closer into her personal space as he spoke.

Jamie regarded him for a moment and offered up a grateful smile, "So you want me to wait for you to tell him then?"

"I think it's best. He may want to kill me, but he'll respect that we did it together," Clarke shrugged.

"Thanks," Mack said before she gave him a gentle kiss that didn't go unnoticed by Big Mack, despite the interference being run by the rest of the members of the house.

"No problem. You may want to get him out of here before one of these chuckleheads accidentally rats us out," Clarke said, sending Mack back toward her brother with a small pat on the butt.

"Alright, let's rock and roll," Mack said as she hooked her arm in her brother's. "Did you take a cab or rent a car?"

"Cab."

"Good, I've got my rental out front, we can go trade war stories," Mack turned to toss back over her shoulder, "I'll make reservations for dinner tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night," Everett questioned.

"His shift began a few hours ago. He's on til tomorrow," Mack said as she unlocked the S.U.V. with the key fob.

"Oh that should give us plenty of time," Big Mack replied.

"Behave, Everett. I'm warning you," Mack said as she disappeared into the driver's side of the car.

Chapter 17

Mack spent the rest of the afternoon taking Big Mack around and playing catch up on things going on where they were stationed, friends, family and skirted the issue of their love lives. Mack did confide in her brother that she was fighting PTSD and Clarke had helped. Big Mack sympathized with his sister, advising her that no one ever wanted to shoot a child even in those circumstances, but you do what you must in war.

The following morning, Mack was thrilled that morning sickness didn't show up that day. She didn't want to deal with Big Mack before she and Clarke had a chance to speak to him together. They went for a run through the city, enjoying the crisp air as the let mile after mile flow past them. The pair returned as Clarke pulled in front of the apartment. Big Mack watched as both his sister and her apparent suitor grinned like two school kids when the other came into sight.

"Morning, babe. Quiet night" Mack questioned as she put the key to the lock.

"We had a couple of calls. Nothing we couldn't handle," Clarke said as he climbed the stairs to join them.

"Morning Clarke," Everett said, attempting to heed his sister's warning that if he wasn't nice she would kick him out on his duff. He needed to be around and figure out what was going on with her and this guy, so he would be on his best behavior.

"Morning, Everett. Did you sleep well," Clarke asked as he let them lead him into the house.

"Yeah, anywhere that isn't sandy, swampy or in a forest is always a good sleep," Big Mack replied.

"Yeah, remember that the next time you complain that the bunks on the ships are too small for your large ass," Mack quipped and was rewarded with a head lock .

"What was that little sister," Big Mack said as he managed to restrain her and one large hand threatened to tickle her middle.

"Nothing, geez," Mack said as she extricated herself from his grasp. "You've got the shower first," she said with a scrunched up nose.

"Oh, you are cruising," Big Mack said even as he moved toward the spare bedroom to retrieve his hygiene products and clothes.

Mack followed Clarke into the room they shared, kicked off her shoes and started rummaging through the drawer for her underwear. Clarke shut the door once he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start.

"How was your day yesterday," Clarke asked with his back against the door.

"It was good. Managed to dodge why I'm in Chicago and our relationship. He's more than curious, but he'll play nice," Mack replied as she pulled a pair of jeans out and fitted long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Good. Do you want to go ahead and talk to him now or wait until dinner," Clarke questioned as he stalked toward her as she slid out of her running shorts and stood before him in a sports bra and panties.

"Dinner is fine. He's had to learn patience, just like the rest of us. Hurry up and wait, remember? Besides, get a glass or two of wine in him and let him chill out. He can see I'm comfortable, no, I'm happy here. Now, he just has to get to know you."

"You're right. Of course the guys want us to bring him by Molly's. Did you make the reservation already?"

"Yeah at Keefer's for six thirty. I figure a good steak and wine will get him loosened up to hear what we have to say," Mack said with a smile as Clarke gently rubbed her stomach before sliding his arms to her back and pulling her close.

"That sounds good. How are you feeling? Any morning sickness today," Clarke said before leaning in to give her a kiss on the nose and one on the cheek.

"We are doing just fine today. I was praying I wouldn't be sick this morning because then the gig would have been up and our plans out the window," she said before capturing Clarke's lips in a proper kiss.

Clarke broke the kiss after a moment, "Don't start because as much as I would love to take you right now, your brother probably would not appreciate that."

Mack grabbed a robe she purchased for the house and slid into it, "Ha. I'm not the one who started it. But alas, I'll cover up, sir. Let's use the joint account tonight."

"Worried about my finances now," Clarke scoffed.

"Nope, we are starting out together and this is something we are doing together. I don't expect you to pay for a ridiculous meal on your own. Have you seen my brother? Plus, I've been no slouch eating lately either. Plus when I get back to base, I'm redirecting half of my salary into this account so that when we find a place, we can go ahead and get it. You move in, and we have the funds sitting there for expenses we'll incur. Seriously, this is about us doing it together. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

Clarke shrugs, "I never had to worry about it before. Logically, I know you'll always command more money than me. Does it hurt my pride, sorta, but it's in what we do."

"Don't ever think I'd love you any less because you make less money than me. Think about it, it's always been that way, we just weren't a couple before. You take more risks than I have had to in my career. Even when I get on with one of the agencies I will not be walking into a dangerous situation every day like you. I fell in love with you, Jeff Clarke, not your earning potential. I've never been that girl. Between the two of us, we will be comfortable and provide for our family. I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either," Mack slid her hands up his arms and rested them on his shoulders. Clarke slid his arms around her again, pulling her close.

"I know and that is one of the things I love about you," Clarke said before his mouth descended on hers.

"Shower's all yours, Jay," Big Mack called out through the door, just as the kiss grew a little more heated.

Mack groaned, pulled away and called out through the door, "Thanks." She returned her attention to Clarke, "We'll pick this up later."

Mack sat sipping ginger ale and wearing an elegant black maxi dress with a slit to her mid thigh that made Clarke curse her cruelty as he kept both his hands on above the table to resist the temptation to touch her skin. He was dressed smartly in slacks and sweater. Big Mack was similarly dressed and nursing a glass of wine. They nibbled on the appetizers of asparagus wrapped in prosciutto, steamed mussels and aged Irish cheddar salad while they awaited their main courses to arrive. It didn't surprise Mack that her brother ordered a Porterhouse steak with garlic mashed potatoes. Clarke was more conservative, selecting a Kansas City Strip and au gratin potatoes and she ordered a New York Strip herself with creamed spinach.

Big Mack had noticed that his sister had not had an alcoholic beverage since he had been around the last day and a half. He was sure she would at least have a beer while they ate a pie at the pizza joint the day before. He was surprised when she declined a glass from the bottle of chardonnay he ordered.

"So, Clarke, I recall Jamie telling me about you a few years ago. She always thought a lot of you. From observing you two, seems that the feeling is mutual," Big Mack said before sipping his wine.

"That would be a correct observation. We served together and it just wasn't the right time for us to be involved. Now, things have changed and I'm glad we found our way back to each other," Clarke said as he accepted a refresh on his glass of wine by Big Mack.

"You're married, aren't you," Big Mack said as his eyes bored a hole through Clarke.

Clarke sipped his wine and replied calmly, "I am legally still married. The marriage has long since died. She buried it when she tried to set me up for murder."

Big Mack's brow furrowed as he said, "Ouch. So no love loss there, huh?"

"None whatsoever," Clarke conceded as he sipped his wine.

"So, what does that mean for you and Jamie," Big Mack pressed.

"It means…" Clarke got out before Mack patted his thigh and took over.

"It means that we are giving us a shot," Mack said evenly.

"Jamie, Clarke has his issues to work out, but what about yours? I heard you were removed from the theatre because of a health issue. What was that about," Big Mack turned his scrutiny to his sister.

Clarke slid his hand up her back and rubbed consolingly as Mack launched into her explanation, "Yeah, I was removed from theatre because I was ill and investigated to make sure I wasn't fraternizing while on the mission," Mack paused and let that sink in for a moment before pressing on, "Before I deployed last, I was here in Chicago with Jeff. What can I say, you're gonna be an uncle in October. My contract is up in four months and I'm putting in my discharge paperwork and moving to Chicago."

"What will you do for work or is Clarke here going to take care of you and the baby," Big Mack's jaw clinched.

"I am no one to be taken care of and you know that. I've already started applying to agencies that can us my expertise. Whoever gives me an offer of Chicago, wins."

"And how do you feel about this, Clarke," Big Mack returned his attention back to the defiler of his sister.

"It's not how I envisioned our life together starting off, but I couldn't be happier. My marriage wasn't anything I wanted it to be. This chance with Jamie is my chance to get it right. I want us to get married, raise our child together, possibly give him or her a couple more siblings. I have nothing but admiration, respect and love for Jamie. I know this isn't what you want to hear right now and you probably think I'm ruining her life, but we are good together. We will have a full and happy life, that will have challenges. We would like your support, but if we can't have it, it won't deter us," Clarke finished looking Big Mack squarely in the eye. He felt Mack's hand slide up his thigh and give a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"So big brother, your thoughts," Mack pressed Big Mack while they still had the advantage.

"If this is what you want and you are sure," he waited for her affirmative nod before extending his hand to Clarke, "Welcome to the family. You have my blessing. Treat my sister and your kids right and you won't have a problem from me," Mack said with a firm handshake. He left his seat to give his sister a warm kiss on the cheek.

Just as he retook his seat, the main courses arrived. "Well, then, let's celebrate. If you aren't in a food coma by the time we leave here, we can stop by Molly's. The gang is anxious to spend time with the Machado siblings. And Ev, if you even remotely think of telling some embarrassing stories, I'll end you. You got that," Mack said as she cut into her steak.

Chapter 18

Clarke and Mack spent more time with Big Mack at Molly's. Just as Mack had made a big hit, Big Mack followed suit. The celebration of the new additions to Firehouse 51's family was in full swing when it dawned on Clarke that his life was changing and he had to deal with the Lisa situation. If he truly was going to make a future with Mack, he had to face his past head on and ask for the divorce he needed. He was pulled out of his reverie when Mack whispered a dirty thought in his ear, causing him to smile and think he was the luckiest guy in the world.

After spending the weekend with Big Mack, they sent him back to his base more comfortable with the notion that Jamie would be resigning from the Marine Corps in the matter of months, and she was in the process of completing applications for various agencies. More importantly, he grew to like Clarke and the members of Firehouse 51, who was equally fond of his sister. His sister was in good hands and would be happy when she made the transition. He had to admit, he couldn't have picked anyone more perfect for his sister. They doted on each other equally when they thought no one was looking. Big Mack had watched as Clarke would caress her stomach as they relaxed, the whispered conversations that made her glow even more than she already did and how they worked as a team to accomplish simple things reassured him of his sister's decision was a solid one and with a man worthy of her affection.

Mack made calls to various contacts while she completed her applications. She was pleasantly surprised by the response she received and the relatively quick responses she was receiving for interest in acquiring her skills. When Clarke was off they ventured around looking for homes. Mack had eased Clarke's mind about the down payment on their home, as she had it available through her savings from life insurance from her parents and earnings in the military that she hadn't spent unwisely. They would continue to shop around until she had a solid offer of employment, but there was nothing wrong in seeing what was out there.

As it got down toward the end of Mack's leave, Clarke became more concerned with dealing with Lisa. Mack didn't pressure him or even mention dealing with the Lisa situation. She knew better than to press and it wasn't urgent that it be dealt with. After all, Lisa was sitting in a Cooke county jail awaiting trial. But after asking around, he had a few recommendations for divorce attorneys to consult with. By the end of the second week of Mack's stay, he had appointments lined up for after she returned to base, because he didn't want to waste the time they had together dwelling on Lisa.

Clarke escorted Mack to the airport the day she left with promises coming from both parties. She promised that when she reported to duty the following day, she would be making her formal request to her command to resign. Clarke promised to keep focused on obtaining his freedom from Lisa once and for all.

Several days after Mack left and after a couple of consultations, Clarke located the attorney that he was most comfortable with and had in depth talks about his options. His first choice and the most desirable one was that Lisa would agree to give him a divorce, no fuss no muss. If she didn't willingly give him a divorce, a conviction for murder would allow Clarke the ability to get a divorce without her consent. He wanted to afford her the opportunity to do the right thing on her own, without further humiliation.

Clarke made an appointment to see Lisa at the local jail. She looked well despite being incarcerated for a few months. Clarke tried to remain neutral as she sat before him, "Jeff. It's so good to see you. I didn't think you would come visit."

"Hi, Lisa. You look well," Clarke replied after clearing his throat.

"I'm so glad you came. I'm sure we can work things out," Lisa started before she realized that the look on his face was not one of reconciliation.

"Lisa, I think we are pretty sure we aren't going to work. It wasn't working before and it definitely wasn't working when you decided to frame me for murder. I came as a courtesy to you. I'm moving on in my life and I just wanted to let you know that I want a divorce," Clarke said simply as he looked her in the eye so she could see the gravity of the situation and his determination.

"What do you mean," Lisa started to grow agitated.

"I'm moving on. There is no room for you in my life and I am giving you the opportunity to give me a divorce of your own accord," Clarke tried again.

"Who is she," Lisa asked scornfully.

"It doesn't matter. We were over when you tried to pin a murder on me. I have the right to move on with someone who I care about and who cares about me. How you feel about it is not a factor at all," Clarke said.

"You were seeing her before, weren't you? If you think I'm going to make this easy for you, you're crazy," Lisa hissed.

"Lisa, my relationship doesn't matter. What matters is only that you are in jail for murder. You tried to put it on me and now you want to play the put upon wife. It's not going to fly. I brought the papers, are you going to sign them or not," Clarke said as he pulled out the paperwork and a pen for her to sign.

"I will not. You can go to hell, Jeff," Lisa said as she stood abruptly, knocking the chair over and causing the guards to come over. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Clarke watched as the guards restrained her and removed her from common area. Clarke lingered for a moment before heading out. He admitted to Mack via a phone call that he was going to see Lisa to discuss the terms of the divorce and changed the topic post visit to not admit that the visit hadn't gone as planned. He couldn't avoid the subject longer when Mack came to visit about a month later for interviews and testing. After a couple of days of skirting the issue, Mack took matters into her own hands. After making him a decent meal post shift, she waited until he was lounging on the couch before straddling him and capturing his full attention.

"So, you wanna tell me why you've been dodging the subject of Lisa," Mack said as she held his face in her hand and squinted, looking into his eyes.

Unable to resist her persistence, Clarke sighed and admitted, "I went to the jail to ask her to sign the divorce papers of her free will and she adamantly declined. She acted like I was betraying her when she is the one who cheated and then tried to frame me for murder. I mean she really got angry that I asked for a divorce."

"What is the difference in time of her signing the paperwork and the state standards of a conviction allowing you to have a divorce," Mack questioned as she began to massage his tensing neck.

"She hasn't been convicted yet and she's wanting a trial. It could be well after the baby is born before she gives me a divorce. I don't know about you, but I want us to be free of her well before then. If she signs the paperwork, it could be in as little as thirty days," Clarke admitted as he began to relax under her ministrations.

"Alright then. Let me have a run at her," she frowned at his disbelieving scowl, "Wait a minute, it's not like I can do her bodily harm in a visiting room. I'll just lay it out woman to woman."

It was Clarke's turn to squint at Mack. He regarded her and saw the quiet resolve she exuded, he could tell her no, but she'd do as she pleased for the betterment of their situation, "If you feel comfortable talking to her, be my guest. Your outcome can't be any worse than mine."

Mack leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss, "Damn right it can't be any worse."

Mack and Clarke sat quietly waiting for Lisa to join them at the table. Lisa stood at the door looking around the room until she found Clarke sitting with a gorgeous woman she did not recognize. She joined them in short order and with a major chip on her shoulder.

"So this is the bitch you're leaving me for," Lisa bit out in greeting.

Mack's face remained neutral even as Clarke rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, "Listen, Lisa. I'd like you to meet Jamie Machado. She'd like to have a few words with you. On that note, I'll be over here," he said as he vacated the table, touching Mack's shoulder as he left.

"Well," Lisa said growing impatient with Mack's quiet observation.

"You should know that Jeff and I have every intention of getting married. What you should also know is that as a convicted felon, he doesn't need your consent for a divorce. I think with police affidavits and special consideration from the prosecution, we could probably get that pushed through before the trial, considering you did try to frame him for murder. I would say that is enough reason to say you would not make a good faith effort at doing the right thing. However, Clarke being who he is, he wants to give you the option to save a little dignity, be the bigger woman if you will? He can get the state to force the issue or you can save yourself further humiliation and just sign the divorce paperwork. If you choose the first option, well I can guarantee that when it comes time for statements to be given at sentencing, the family's statements along with the person you tried to frame being a decorated veteran's statement will be more than enough to have you serving a life sentence. You have two choices here, admit you did wrong by him and let him move on in his life, no theatrics on your part or be the conniving bitch and let holy hell rain down upon you. Which will it be, Lisa," Mack spoke clearly and calmly having set the documents on table before Lisa.

Lisa stared at Mack with contempt, frantically thinking of a way to try to make this more difficult. However, she couldn't see anything other than possibly spending life in prison. If Clarke testified at the sentencing hearing, she may be up the creek without a paddle. Lisa had intended on playing the sympathy card with Clarke and to continue to manipulate him until the sentencing. What she had not counted on was him finding someone who would have his back and help him get her out of his life that much sooner. She should have known, he had refused to see her until he was ready and the only reason he was ready was to ask for a divorce. Lisa glanced at Clarke who seemed relaxed and perfectly content letting this woman beat her into submission. There was no anguish, no remorse and most of all, no lingering love left in his eyes for Lisa. The woman before her had a cool confidence that she wouldn't be able to under mind no matter what lie she tried to formulate and cast out. Lisa knew when to cover herself and signing the divorce papers would gain her a little favor in Clarke's eyes. He wouldn't say she shouldn't be punished, but he most definitely would not advocate for her to remain in prison for life if she did this for him.

Lisa grudgingly asked, "Do you have a pen?"

Mack produced a pen, waving the guard over so that he can see what was happening. She handed Lisa the pen and guided her through all the places to provide her signature. Lisa became even more deflated when she saw Clarke's signature was already in the required spots. After signing in all the requisite spots, Mack perused the documents verifying every signature was correct and waved Clarke over to review. Once he approved of the signatures, they both rose without a word to leave.

"Is that it, you don't have anything else to say to me, Jeff," Lisa whined.

"If I have to see you at court, so be it. But as of this moment, we have nothing left to say to each other but goodbye, Lisa," Clarke said before turning and placing a guiding hand on Mack's back. They left Lisa seething at the table as they left the jail.

After leaving the jail, Clarke drove straight to his attorney's office to have the paperwork filed. Upon meeting with him and reviewing the documents, the attorney advised that everything looked to be in order and would file with the family courts that afternoon and he would be a free man in a matter of thirty days or less. Clarke thanked his attorney and left to spend the afternoon with Mack as his new reality sunk in. He would be divorced in a matter of days and he could move on with Mack as he saw fit. She'd come through and recounted what she said to Lisa to make her see the light. He understood that her intelligence skills were also about reading people, analyzing motives as well as the information being provided. Reading Lisa was child's play compared to jihadi informants.

Mack didn't gloat or make him feel bad about having to come to his aide. After leaving the prison, she sat quietly while he drove to the attorney's office in silence. She remained in the car while he ran into the attorney's office to drop off the documents. When he returned to the car, she asked if he wanted to go out to lunch or if he wanted her to make him something at home. He opted to eat at home and was pleasantly surprised as she recounted what was in the fridge that she could make for him. As he listened to her speak on the mundane, Clarke was impressed again by the way she handled herself. She could have gloated about having to handle Lisa for him. She could have sat smugly, but she remained quiet to let him deal with his thoughts and come to terms with his own feelings on the situation.

When they arrived home, she slid into comfy clothes and began to prepare lunch, leaving him to his own devices. He watched her from the doorway for a little while before moving behind her as she worked at the stove. He slid his hands along her sides and let them rest on her barely there baby bump and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

"I love you," Clarke said simply.

He caught the glimmer of a smile before she admitted, "I love you too, Jeff."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you for being you," Clarke said before hugging her tightly and releasing her.

"It's easy when you let me be me. You know who I am and what makes me tick. That goes both ways," she said as she turned her head sideways to capture his lips briefly. "How about you set the table, chow will be done in a minute."

Mack and Clarke savored the simple pasta dish she whipped up with a salad and French bread. Even though Clarke was relieved that the biggest hurdle to the couple being together was being circumvented, he let his thoughts turn to a conversation they had weeks ago at Molly's. Dawson had offhandedly asked Mack would she wear an engagement ring. Mack had deemed them impractical, but if she were to get an engagement ring, she'd like something understated, an antique that could be worn on special occasions. She said she would wear a wedding band because, that was practical but an engagement attracted undue attention. Clarke hadn't thought very much about it at the time but now the thought was at the forefront of his mind.

"You okay over there," Mack said as she rose to rinse her plate and drop it into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, just thinking," Clarke admitted.

Mack fixed herself some more lemonade with a thoughtful look of her own, "Anything you want to share?"

"No, it's nothing," Clarke said before he finished his last bite.

"Are you regretting forcing Lisa to sign the divorce papers," Mack questioned and was immediately rewarded with a scowl that said, "are you insane".

Clarke pushed back from the table and patted his lap. Mack moved to him and allowed him to draw her down into his lap, "Absolutely not. I'm where I want to be and I don't have room in my life for someone who would put my well-being in jeopardy and deliberately try to hurt me. So woman of mine, are you alright with everything?"

"Yes I am. Just want to get this interview out of the way tomorrow," Mack said as she sighed deeply. "I'll have to pass on Molly's tonight, but you should go enjoy yourself."

"Which interview is this," Clarke inquired as she moved off his lap to clean his plate.

"ATF. My CO pulled some strings. I've completed the main interview with the head of intelligence, so now I'm meeting with the section chief here. If he likes, me I'm in," Mack said as went about straightening the kitchen.

Clarke rose from his seat to trap her back to his chest against the kitchen sink, "So going into tomorrow stress free is the ideal situation," he questioned as he nuzzled her neck.

Mack sighed with a smile, "It would be ideal."

"So, I think the most stress free day you can have now is just snuggling in bed and watching a movie," Clarke suggested even as he began to move them down the hall.

"Let's start with the snuggling and we can decide on the movie later," Mack replied as she wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Chapter 19

Clarke walked into the common room to find Hermann, Casey and Severide sitting around chatting. He clapped to get their attention, "Alright, I need your help."

Hermann looks wary as he asks, "What's up, Clarke?"

"Does anyone know any where I can get a vintage or antique engagement ring," Clarke said and immediately received cat calls from anyone who was in earshot. He rolled his eyes and waved his hands to calm them down.

"So you are proposing to, Mack," Casey asked.

"That's the plan," Clarke said simply.

"So, you got the Lisa situation square," Severide threw in with his normal squint.

"With Mack's help, yes. I dropped off the paperwork with the attorney yesterday and should be free to marry Mack within thirty days."

"I can call Isabella to see if she can get it pushed through faster, if you want," Mills offered.

"I don't want to put her out. She signed, I signed. Attorney turned the documents into the court yesterday, so, it's just a matter of waiting a few more weeks."

"Actually, there is this place up on Michigan that we've had a call too before, you'll be able to find something there," Shay said.

With that, the alarm went off calling all vehicles of Firehouse 51 and suspending the conversation.

Following the call, Clarke rode with Shay and Rafferty to the jeweler who greeted them like old friends. Clarke explained what he was looking for and found an elegant green amethyst ring that he was sure Mack would wear when she off duty or dressed to go out. She was specific previously that she wouldn't want a gaudy or audacious diamond. He and Shay eyed each other with the widest grins they could muster as soon as the ring was displayed to them and said in unison, "That's so Mack." Clarke bought the ring on the spot. Pleased with the purchase he returned to the house to make plans for the actual proposal.

Before Clarke could show off his find, Mack popped in dressed in a dark suit and looking chipper. She greeted everyone on the way in and laid a kiss on Clarke that had the rest of the house catcalling.

"I take it your interview went well," Clarke said when Mack finally released him.

"Very. You are looking at the new deputy chief of Intelligence for the Chicago Intelligence Field Office," Mack beamed at Clarke.

"That's great," Clarke praised as he pulled her into a hug. "So they are okay with your current situation?"

"Actually, they were more than understanding. Because of my experience they are willing to waive any physical testing until six months after the baby is born. I'll have an abbreviated training and be on the job a couple of months before maternity leave. I have some final paperwork to fill out, but we can put in an offer on a place as soon as we want," Mack spoke excitedly.

"So we can go looking at places again tomorrow is what you're saying," Clarke said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yes, sir. You won't be able to get rid of me pretty soon," Mack said with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clarke said.

"Celebration at Molly's tomorrow night," Hermann interrupted with a kiss to Mack's cheek.

"Absolutely, Hermann. I'll see you tomorrow night," She leaned toward Clarke for another kiss, "I'll see you at home in the morning. Get as much rest as you can, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

With that Mack promised to see everyone the following night and left Clarke with a promise of a very intimate celebration. Once she cleared the firehouse, Mills, Casey, Severide, Cruz and Shay helped Clarke plan on how to propose to her.

Chapter 20

Mack met Clarke outside of his apartment the following morning and went to meet with the realtor that represented the properties they were most interested in. The third house they visited, they had viewed online and were impressed before stepping across the threshold. By the time they made it to the master bedroom they were in love with it and immediately made an offer on the spacious four bedroom home that would allow them to entertain the members of the firehouse with no problems and expand their family when they decided. They declined to see any other houses before heading off to brunch.

Clarke talked Mack into an early dinner, encouraging her to wear a little black dress before he escorted her to garden strung with lights and a single table covered in a white table cloth and a single lit candle. Mills stood by in a suit and offered Mack a brilliant smile as he pulled her chair out for her. Once she and Clarke were seated, Mills showed Mack a bottle of sparkling cider in place of champagne. Mack chuckled and accepted a flute as Cruz appeared, similarly dressed to Mills and placed their appetizer before them. Clarke watched Mack with a grin on his face. They chatted about various things as each course presented itself. When dessert arrived, Mills and Cruz disappeared around a corner and watched as Clarke pulled the ring box out of his pocket as he went down on one knee before Mack.

Mack could hardly believe her eyes when Clarke went down on his knee before her. He grasped her hand tenderly and stared sincerely into her eyes, "Jamie Amelia Machado, when I first met you I thought, now that is a badass Marine I could give my heart to and then pushed those feelings aside because I knew I couldn't have you. It took a few years for me to get my life together and I'm so glad you came to find me. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am with you. Now you are giving me an even greater gift and I want us to do this right, even if we did get some things out of order. Will you do me the honor of becoming Jamie Clarke?"

**Two Months Later**

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Clarke," Mills announced into the microphone from beside the bar at Molly's.

The room filled with CFD, Marines and Navy personnel erupted in cheers when Clarke entered carrying a grinning Mack. Mack regained her feet with a slightly more pronounced baby bump and was bombarded by kisses, hugs and welcoming her officially into the family. She found her brother who gave her a hug and whispered his hopes for her for her future. He gave Clarke a firm handshake before pulling him into a hug.

After greeting all their guests, accepting a few awkward, but heartfelt toasts, the party was in full swing. Mack had danced with most of the men in attendance and posed for an untold number of photos. After cutting the cake, Clarke pulled Mack into his arms into a small open space for their first dance. Mack gloried in how handsome her husband was dressed in his CFD dress blues. Clarke smiled as he rubbed her stomach and felt the kick of his unborn son, determined to be included in the festivities.

"So, new city, new house, new job and now a new husband, how do you feel Mrs. Clarke," Clarke asked his bride as she gifted him with a tired but happy smile.

"Feels like home, Mr. Clarke. It feels like home," Mack said before kissing him to a renewed roar of Firemen, Marines and Navy.


End file.
